rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Arach'Ne Karth
Arach'Ne Karth '('Arach for short) is a Zamorakian demon played by Prototype R. History First Steps "The smell in the air...I can tell what is to come." Arach'Ne's first words as he stepped onto the plane of Gielinor. Arach'Ne up until this point was inside the Infernal dimensions. A large number of worlds and realms parralel to Gielinor. It was not an easy life there, and the only way to really survive was to smash some skulls in. Arach'Ne spent many, many years there honing his skill. Arach'Ne was already recognized slightly for his defensive ability which many demons lack, He proved to have skill with weaponary as well but he still proved to be as savage and bloodthirsty as the rest of his brethren. Arach'Ne was called upon to serve the infamous demon lord, Thammaron. He served Thammaron for a very long time. Fighting throughout Zaros's reign and throughout Zamorak's reign. This earned his name as a bloodthirsty brute among the soldiers, However he was no general. He a renowned foot soldier even though his skill sometimes surpassed a few of those above him. Arach'Ne even participated in one of the most prestigious battles of the god wars, The attack on Uzer. He slew many clay golems in the battle but he was finally surpassed by one of the elite golems, blessed by the desert pantheon gods. The elite golem slammed Arach'Ne in the face so many times that he still bears the red scar today on his cheek where his cheek was nearly ripped open by the force of the golem, Arach'Ne continued to suffer this ordeal until he grabbed hold of a nearby mace from a dead comrade. He stood up to his full height and with all of his strength brought it down on the elite golem's head with a loud, anger filled roar! The elite golem dropped to the ground after a couple of moments, It's head smashed beyond recognition. Soon after that the Mahjarrat Azzanadra found Thammaron's forces celebrating there victory over Uzer and with his god like power destroyed the remenants of his army, Arach'Ne barely escaped the turmoil, as well as acquired a distrust for most Mahjarrat. Shortly after that, Arach'Ne managed to join up with another army commanded by Balfrug Kreeyath, He was welcomed and helped crush the city of Ullek, One of the last great civilizations during that time period. Appearance Arach'Ne is a large hulking figure like most demons, He has a distinct height advantage among humans and even elfs. He usually wears a large set of painstakingly hand crafted armor, He is able to retract or extend his horns. He has large black hooves for feet. He has extremely sharp claws for hands and his skin is a very dark color, His eyes glow an ominous red. His face and body bear the scars of a soldier. Thammaron_skelet.PNG|The remains of Arach's commander, Thammaron Balfrug_Kreeyath.png|Arach's second general in the god wars, Balfrug Kreeyath Ancient_mace_detail.png|The mace used by Arach'Ne to defeat the elite golem, He still uses it today Azzanadra.png|The Mahjarrat who destroyed Thammaron's army Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Zamorakian Category:Antagonist Category:Evil Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Retired